Without You
by ShadowSeer
Summary: What happens when one is left alone after finding love? Would one be able to actually live? What if the other comes back?


Okay this is my first fic, giving all a chance to shoot me down before I explode. One time song slash something fic, if I get enough "okays" then I might do another one.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, absolutely nothing, no characters, no shirt, no shoes…wait. I do own a shirt…and shoes too…. Anyway the song also doesn't belong to me it belongs to the Backstreet Boys, merely 'borrowing' it for this fic. The characters used belong to Disney. So in other words, please don't sue me! I'm too poor to actually be able to pay anything!

Oh yeah, this is Kigo fic, for those few that don't know what that means I pity your lifeless soul…I honestly do.

Well now that that's done, on with the show!

A soft rhythmic melody danced through the still air, nudging a sea of vibrant red. A soft groan issued out of the red sea, a groan sounding much like "another five minutes Mom." However the groan went unheard; the melody went on its course to wake the sleeping redhead.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool_

_To ever let go of you, but baby I was wrong…_

Emerald eyes snapped opened, revealing a wild panic look within them, the familiar lyrics and tune forcing the redhead to lift her head from its place on her pillow, panic and worry sweeping her body. Her hand lunged out at such a speed that would have brought shame to any cobra, turning off the alarm/radio; pleading to any deity listening that what she knew would happen next, wouldn't happen. However, it was too late, the tears that were once sealed away, came back with a vengeance.

The sobs fought their way out, causing the young teen to lean into the pillow once more, trying desperately to muffle her anguish. The pain wouldn't stop, no matter what she did; the girl had no idea how to get over this numbing pain. After all, the loss of someone you love or someone you thought you loved can usually leave you like this, lonely and lost and in some cases, wishing for death. However, Kimberly Ann Possible, or Kim Possible, savior of all; wasn't the sort to play with the idea of death. No, instead tears plagued her life, causing her once always happy attitude to slowly diminish to a shadow of her former self.

_Why? Why won't they stop?_ Kim asked herself, slowly curling into a small ball of pink, her covers encaging her within their grasp. _It's been a couple of months…right? It's only been a month since I last saw…._ By then her calming tears had come back charging for light. Sobbing slightly louder, she grabbed her prized Pandaroo and cuddled with it, wishing that it would provide the warmth she desperately craved; warmth that had for so long been denied to her.

The soft creak of stairs alerted the teen, forcing her to stifle her tears and settle into the pink covers of her bed. A soft knock was heard, but, pretending slumber, the teen didn't answer.

Mrs. Possible had heard the sobs echoing across the quiet house and knew that the only person who would be crying would be her Kimmie. As Dr. Possible slowly got up from the warm spot next to her husband, she quietly sighed, once more wishing that her daughter would have by now gotten over her pain, but she knew that a pain like this was nearly impossible to forget. Quietly opening the door of her room, the tired mother walked out, heading to the stairs which led to the second floor of the Possible domain. Slowly climbing the stairs, as to not cause any noise, Dr. Possible quietly knocked upon the door of her daughter's room. Not exactly expecting an answer, the world-renowned surgeon walked in with a soft "Kimmie?"

A sigh was heard followed by a soft hiccup. "Y-yeah?" A soft shift in the covers allowed the surgeon to believe that her daughter had turned over to look at her easier and no sooner had she thought this that Dr. Possible found herself staring into her daughter's watery, emerald eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you were feeling better." Dr. Possible said, moving onto the bed, gathering her daughter into her lap hugging her as she had when Kim was younger.

Kim stiffened at the hug, it had been too long. The feeling of being hugged by someone who cared for her had been something foreign for a good couple of months. The feeling of being hugged brought more tears to her eyes, making her voice sound much younger than she actually was.

"I j-just m-miss h…." No other words were allowed out as the tears once more attacked the already weakened redhead. Turning, she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, allowing the tears to win the battle. As the tears rolled off her daughter's face, Dr. Possible simply held her and rocked back and forth wishing yet again that her daughter would stop crying and return to the carefree child that she so desperately missed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the Possible house, perched on a tree, a cloaked figure crouched upon a branch, jade eyes watching the scene and felt an involuntary tug on their heart. _Is this what I caused? _The figure looked at the two redheads, focusing on the younger girl. A sigh escape the figure's dark lips. _Still beautiful, huh Kimmie?_ At this thought the shadowed person stood upon the branch and with a graceful back flip, landed on the ground, unmarked by the 15 meter drop. Turning once more to look at the window, the cloaked human stared at it, envisioning the younger teen inside. The wind picked up, blowing off the hood which covered the figure's face. Underneath, was a face pale in complexion, yet with a greenish hue, provoking the thought that the person was sick or ill in a way, which wasn't the case at all. Soon after seeing the face one would noticed the mane of black hair, lose, allowing the wind to have its way with it. Dark forest green eyes displayed a battle of emotions. If the face of the person hadn't given away the person's gender, the cloak which had been securely tied onto her, spread in the wind revealing a slim, yet well toned, muscled body; did. Outlining the body were curves which allowed onlookers to not have to imagine the form underneath the green and black skin tight catsuit the woman wore. For indeed this person who had watched the scene unfold was a woman, heartbroken just like the redhead in the window which she had been watching, trying to ignore the pain that threaten to over flow her. Finally she stopped staring at the window and thought _I'm so sorry Kimmie, I really am, but…._ Her thoughts turned onto a different path as words to a song that she knew well (and hated just as much) came to her:

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart_

_I didn't mean to break you heart…_

Time froze as she paused and listened to her mind play those words over and over again. A sigh escaped her lips, once more thinking of the crying redhead. _You know as well as I do that we couldn't be together, I just hope that Stoppable makes you happy, though I doubt that you and he will ever go for the couple thing again. The last time was a fluke and you both had agreed upon that…and mostly I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were to go out with him. Heh, and I thought I didn't love you. Damn, how wrong I was._ Shaking her head to clear such thoughts, the woman walked over to what appeared to be a regular green bush, however, a soft whistle from the lightly green colored woman soon showed its true nature. The 'bush' was what one could call a UFO, but it wasn't that, rather it was a highly modified hover pod, a 'toy' of which belonged to her current employer, the infamous 'mad/evil' scientist Dr. Drakken.

Her thoughts came to a sudden halt as she jumped into the flying machine and turned it on. _Oh boy. What's Drakken going to say about this? 'Shego, where were you? I had no one to talk to ALL day and now I need you to listen to me while I tell you my new plot to take over the world!' Doy, why in the WORLD am I still stuck with this guy? Oh. Right. I remember now, the only reason I'm still with the lunatic is because of Kimmie. _

With another sigh, the pale woman thought once more of the young teen who laid in her mother's arms crying, crying over the very same pale woman who once had been the one holding and comforting, not the source of the pain that made the redhead so miserable now. Shaking her head, the raven haired woman typed in the coordinates to where Drakken had place his newest lair. _See you soon Princess…I…I still love you, no matter what I have said or done, I still do._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glowing sun mocked the blonde teen as he quickly threw on his clothes. Squinting, he looked over to see that his alarm was once more crusted with cheese but nonetheless legible and it clearly said that he was late. Muttering under his breath, the teen raced down the stairs of his house, only to run up the stairs as he grabbed his sleeping mole rat, Rufus. _I can't believe I'm late AGAIN! Now what am I going to say? 'Sorry KP, really I am, Rufus hid my socks…wait, I already used that the last time I was late…great.' _Rushing over to the door, he quickly jumped out the door grabbing his shoes, yelling a quick, "Bye mom! I'm late so can't stay for breakfast, I'll eat at school!"

Not even waiting for his mother's reply, the rushed teen set off a jog, waking up the sleeping naked mole rat. After a yawn and a slight stretch, Rufus, taking off his nightcap, saw that his owner was in a rush, a slight excuse for having been woken up so early in the morning, but not an excuse for actually being woken up from a dream of Nacos.

Just as Rufus was about to protest the time, Ron skidded to a halt in front of the Possible house, preparing to knock, when the door flew open. Greeting the slightly breathless Stoppable was Tim (or was it Jim? Ron never had figured out how to tell the two apart) and right behind him was Jim (or Tim). Ron began to cringe, waiting for an explosion to occur but something rather amazing happened instead, a low mumble came from the twins and Ron watched dumbfounded as the twins quietly marched out of the house, looking more asleep than awake. Ron continued to watch the infamous duo just as a blur sped on by, the blur looking very much like Mr. Possible fumbling with a slice of toasted bread.

"Hello Ronald, goodbye Ronald!" was all that was heard as the blur jumped into the car, followed by the drowsy twins. As the car sped off into the distance, Ron and Rufus were allowed a few more blinks before Mrs. Possible walked by the door.

Smiling, the older redhead beckoned Ron into the house saying, "She's upstairs." With a nod, the blonde teen entered the house, taking two steps at a time as he climbed up the stairs.

_Well, that was odd, normally Mr. P is over at the center…wonder why he…? _Lost in his thoughts, Ron collided into something soft yet still rather hard, falling upon the object which he had crashed into. _Not again! Didn't I collide with her last time? _Looking down, Ron saw, rather than the expected green eyes, light amber eyes. _Hm…never knew KP had brown eyes…wait. She has GREEN eyes…Oh no. _Looking down Ron saw that the body that he was currently on top of was indeed NOT the redhead that he had known since kindergarten.

Jumping up, Ron was only able to exclaim "Monique!" before the world came up to meet the shocked blonde. A giggle escaped from said teen. Slowly getting onto her knees, she leaned over the dazed blonde. Looking up Ron felt himself blush as Monique continued to giggle.

"Hello to you too, Ron," the tanned girl replied, a playful smile on her lips. However Ron's mind was on how close Monique was; her hair softly tracing circles on his chest….His thoughts were once more broken when Monique giggled and softly whispered into his ear, "You know what? You look cute when you blush…." Standing, Monique quietly opened Kim's door and entered, closing it behind her.

Ron continued to look up, blinking continuously. _She said that I was…cute?_ Snapping out of his trance, Ron sat up and looked at Rufus. "She did say that…right?" Rufus looked at his owner an odd expression on his face. As soon as Monique had leaned over his owner, he had noticed a new scent given off by the tanned teen, something a bit more complicated than excitement…and this wasn't exactly the first time that the scent had been given off.

Nodding and replying with an "Uh huh", the naked mole rat quickly raced up his owner's pants to settle on his shoulder, "'Im!" Rufus said pointing to the closed door. Looking slightly confused, Ron soon remembered the reason why he had come to the Possible's house. However before Ron was able to open the door, Kim walked out of her room, an aura of deep sadness surrounding the gloomy redhead.

"Hey KP!" Ron said, smiling as he looked upon the depressed redhead. Kim simply looked up and smiled slightly before memories of what had occurred earlier that morning came rushing back. In the time span of a few seconds, Kim was once more in tears but this time held by Monique who had followed the redhead out of the room.

"Aw, come on girlfriend! Why are you crying _again_? You told me that you were over this and everything." Monique said, holding on to the crying girl. Kim was only able to sniffle before the tears renewed their attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year back when Kim had told her friends that she no longer saw eye to eye with the whole concept of having to date only guys. As days went by, (and Ron's broken heart slowly restoring itself) Kim announced that she had found a girlfriend. When asked who it was, a blush would overcome the teen heroine, as well as a sly smile, but an answer was never heard.

Upon a surprise visit by Ron and Monique to the Possible Domain, the two stumbled upon Kim in the arms of a pale yet very attractive woman, kissing passionately. It didn't take long for Ron to faint, nor for Monique to suddenly become very pale. As Ron hit the floor, Kim jumped up from her spot on Shego, a very bright red, almost matching her hair. Shego, on the other hand, was annoyed by the fact that Kim had left her. Grabbing Kim by the waist, Shego pulled the redhead back onto her lap, and continued to kiss the redhead, making the barely waking Ron fall back into a faint.

As soon as cold water had been splashed over the blonde, Kim went on to explain that she and Shego were indeed going out. As Kim explained, a very bored Shego wrapped her arms around the redhead, every so often nuzzling Kim's neck, causing Kim to turn a bright red, occasionally making her lose her train of thought as well.

Once Kim finished her tale, Ron opened his mouth, apparently to ask a question, but was not allowed as Shego threw a glare to the blonde teen. "Look Buf…um, Stoppable, ask her as many questions as you want, but as long as I'm here, I'd prefer if you ask her later. I only have a few minutes with _my_ Kimmie before Dr. D has me do something stupid, now if you two don't mind, leave! And do so now before I DO become mad." Shego said in a slightly irked tone, igniting her right hand to reinforce her threat. However, before really having a chance to carry out her threat, Kim turned to look at the pale woman.

"You're leaving _again_?" Kim asked in a hurt tone. She always hated the fact that right when the two actually had time to be with one another, one of them usually had to cut their time short. Either Kim with a new mission or Shego with a mission of sorts herself. Either or, one of them usually had to leave, leaving the other lonely.

Shego looked upon the redhead that was sitting in her lap and sorrowfully sighed. Shego hated it twice as much leaving Kim than Kim hated it when Shego left her. Shego would never admit it but she had come to love her time spent with the heroine, from simply being with the redhead to actually _loving_ her.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, Drakken has me doing some extra rounds of stealing things for him, and you should know him by now! He must have a new idea for world domination now, and just simply needs a few more extra parts to actually make the death ray or some type of doomsday thing. I promise you that as soon as I'm done getting the things he needs, I'll take a few weeks off and spend them with you, 'kay? Please say yes, Kimmie." Shego said, pleading with the younger woman. Kim simply nodded and hugged the older woman round the middle. Just as she was kiss Shego, turning slightly, Kim looked at her friends and with one look, had them slowly backing away and out the door.

Once Shego had left, Kim walked out of the room to once more explain herself to her two friends. It took a while, but Monique and Ron were soon used to seeing the raven-haired beauty wrapped around the younger woman or simply seeing the two sharing a brief kiss before one or the other had to leave.

But, like all good things, what had appeared unbreakable became broken, leaving both hurt and wounded. It had been Shego who had untied herself from Kim, scared of the feelings that she was experiencing for the young redhead, leaving Kim a broken soul and leaving Shego regretting the day that she said that she didn't love the teen heroine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahhh…the simple pleasures in life are far by the greatest, _Shego thought as she carefully relaxed into the steaming bathtub. Upon her arrival at the lair, Dr. Drakken had indeed questioned the thief of her whereabouts but a simple steaming crater at Drakken's feet instantly shut him up, thus ending the round of twenty questions. Shego was not a big fan of insanity, especially Drakken's type of insanity, and after seeing Kim cry again, she was on the verge of considering murder, something which she vowed she'd never do, no matter what the circumstances were. Something about Kim crying over anything made her want to hurt whatever had caused Kim pain, but since the pain was because of her, Shego could only watch and hope…_unless_….Shaking her head, Shego once more relaxed into the tub. _I have long since decided that I'd never go back…but this **IS** Kimmie I'm talking about…**MY** Kimmie…who's crying because of me…._ Mumbling darkly under her breath, Shego got up from her now chilled bath, reaching over the bathtub for a green and black towel. Shego dried herself off, going over the possibilities of what might occur if she carried on the idea that had been planted in her mind when she had first discovered that she loved Kim.

A smile crept onto her lips as she momentarily dreamt of what would happen if she carried out her plan. _I can picture it even now…Kimmie and I on the beach...me softly rubbing her back…._ However her day dream soon crashed and burned. _What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? No. She must still have some sort of feelings for me, right? And even she doesn't want to be with me, I'll still be doing her a favor by not having to fight her anymore._

Running the towel through her hair, she walked out of her bathroom toward her dresser. Placing the towel on the chair was near the dresser, Shego picked up the picture of Kim and her in the park. Both were sitting on a bench, smiling. Kim was sitting on Shego's lap, resting her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego sighed once more, praying that the plan that she had decided to carry out would work. Putting on a simple black top and jeans, Shego walked toward her bed, picking up the phone and dialing a number long since memorized. After the third ring the phone was answered.

"Hello? Yeah can I speak to Betty? Tell her it's Shego."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the school day slid on by and lunch came along, Kim sat down quietly at 'her' table, waiting for her friends. As the beginnings of a muffled and familiar tone rang, she reached into her pocket, turned on the communicator and quietly asked, "What's the stich, Wade?"

The technological genius smiled, replying, "Hey Kim, we got a hit on the site," his smile suddenly changed to a thin grim line, "Um, Kim? It's Drakken…look, Kim if you don't…." Kim shook her head, interrupting the younger boy.

"Where?" Kim asked, as waves of memories overflowed her, nearly causing her to break down once more.

"Um…hold a sec…okay it's at a warehouse down by the docks, it doesn't exactly mention what's going on but knowing Drakken it might be a new doomsday device…Kim are you sure that you want to do this? I'm sure that GJ can easily handle him." The ten year old genius replied, a worried look on his dark face.

"So not the drama Wade, I can handle Drakken, do you have a ride for me?" Kim replied, getting up from her seat, heading toward the exit of the cafeteria.

"Yeah I do, it's waiting for you outside of the school…and it's not Drakken I'm worried about…Shego is going to be there as well. Um wait, aren't you going to wait for Ron?" Wade questioned a confused expression on his face.

"No, Ron had to leave early…mentioned something about having to meet someone…both him and Monique seemed to have ditched me…they've been acting very weird lately….Never mind, I'll take Drakken by myself…and Shego too….Once I get there have GJ on standby, okay? Thanks Wade."

"Anytime…Kim….Do you still like her?" Wade asked, looking directly into the young heroine's eyes.

"I-I…I really don't know….Actually I _do _know…but…," Kim sighed and looked away from the small screen, "I have to go okay Wade? Thanks again…I'll talk to you soon, bye." Upon finishing, Kim quickly turned off the communicator, walking out of the cafeteria and heading for the waiting tractor outside. With a thought, Kim jumped onto the back of the tractor. _Does she love me?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks once more Misses Kim, if it weren't for yer quick thinkin', I'd be half way to the pearly gates!" The farmer exclaimed, his words slightly ignoring the fact that he was in fact well educated, and not entirely from the farm as it seemed.

"No big…." Replied the glum redhead, though she was only a few inches away from the farmer, her thoughts weren't on the present nor on the person in front of her. They currently resided in the past, a past which had once seemed so great but now only painful.

"Is there a problem Miss?" The farmer questioned, alarmed by the lack of emotion from the usually enthusiastic teen.

Forcing a smile upon her lips, Kim looked at the farmer and replied quietly, "It's nothing Farmer Bob…just school being a bit more harsh then usual." Hoping to change the subject, Kim asked "How's Farmer Bill?"

Just as Farmer Bob was going to respond, Kim jumped from where she had been sitting, a sudden flash of familiar black had caught her attention. Rather then expecting an apology, Farmer Bob merely smiled and waved at the departing back of Kim.

Sprinting toward where the flash of black had been, Kim walked into a slightly opened door, walking into a darken hallway. Walking forward, the teen stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

Kim, upon feeling the arms instantly melted into the embraced a soft smile on her face. At first nothing happened for several seconds but nonetheless the quietness that surrounded the dimmed hallway and the number of seconds that passed, instantly reminded Kim how much she had truly missed this particular embraced. Closing her eyes Kim softly sung:

"_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?"_

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Shego questioned, pulling the redhead closer to her. After only holding her Princess for a few seconds, she instantly felt that feeling once more that had, once upon a time, consumed her return; Love.

Leaning back, Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder. Sighing, Kim responded, "Yes you should be saying that but I think the next part is what you should be saying…at least I hope you'll say it and mean it…."

Looking down to the redhead in her arms, the raven-haired thief whispered softly into Kim's ear:

"_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you _

_I know you're in there_

_And you can make me wait_

_But I'm not gonna wait_

_It's the least that I can do_

_Just to tell you face-to-face"_

Kim turned around in Shego's arms and looked into the pale woman forest green eyes, "Were you running from me? Or was there another reason? Please Shego, tell me why for so long I've cried, always hoping that you'd come back to me, that you still loved me. Tell me Shego!" Kim pleaded; a tear gently flowing down the redhead's pained face.

Looking down to see her Kimmie crying once more, Shego literally felt her heart crumble into pieces. "Kim, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Princess it was because of me that I left you…" Sighing, Shego closed her eyes. "I was scared of what I was feeling for you…."

"W-what?" Kim hiccupped, puzzled by Shego's response. Kim pushed herself away from Shego, but not enough to no longer feel the warmth that Shego radiated, "What do you mean Shego?"

"Kimmie, ever since I left Team Go, I've always pictured myself as the ultimate bad girl…and until I met you, I was. However after you first asked me to simply sit down and talk rather than fight…I thought you were crazy, as well as I for accepting. I'd hoped to find some way to finally beat you, but as time passed I began to actually look forward to our little 'dates'. When I actually missed one I felt guilty, and knew that I had to make it up to you. I soon realized that, after buying you a charm bracelet, I was actually beginning to develop feelings for you…feelings that I had never truly felt for anyone before. And then I kissed you…and lost myself when I broke up with you." Opening her eyes, Shego looked toward the ceiling gathering her breath to continue her mini speech. However as soon as she had opened her mouth, Kim placed her finger on Shego's lips.

"You talking way too much, usually you're the one who is too quiet." Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, placing her head on Shego's shoulder, whispered, "I understand that you want to say sorry but…you don't have to. It was just as much my fault as…." However before she was able to finish her sentence Shego cut her off.

"No! It was never your fault!" Shego looked down at the teen in her arms, "You don't understand…." Once again words were softly whispered in the hollows of her heart, ringing faintly in her mind:

_I was lying to myself_

_Now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad_

_I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby here I am_

Sighing, Kim looked into Shego's troubled eyes. _Here you are trying to say sorry and yet you can't…I already forgave you! All I want is to be with you, but you don't see that you have been forgiven, right? Then I'll make you see._ Pushing away from Shego, Kim wiped away her tears.

_If you can save these tears from crying_

Shego upon feeling Kim pull away from her reverted her eyes back to the cheerleader in her arms, fear quickly claiming the emotions in her eyes. Shaking, Shego felt a sudden desire to die; the pain of losing her Kimmie would be far too great for her to handle.

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

Kim felt Shego trembling as she pulled away. _I'm not leaving you Shego…I don't exactly think I could. _Leaning forward, Kim gently kissed Shego.

Upon feeling Kim's lips on her own, Shego was only allowed a few seconds to stare at the redhead before returning the kiss. The faint sound of bells and fireworks were heard in the distance but were ignored. Upon breaking the kiss, both heroine and villain looked into each other eyes, waiting for the other's heart to restart.

_Hear my heart that's barely beating_

Shego looked down at the girl who at many times seemed a pain in the neck but now… "I love you, Kim." She said softly, wrapping her arms around Kim once more, pulling her into another gentle kiss.

_You will see a different man_

_But baby here I am_

Breaking the kiss, a sudden thought caused Kim to gasp and exclaim, "Shego! You have to leave now! GJ, they're waiting…." But Kim was cut off by a sly grin on Shego's face.

"I don't exactly think that GJ is going to be bothering me for a while…after what I offered them, I think they'll be leaving you alone as well, Pumpkin." Shego kissed Kim's forehead, "Besides, don't you think it's time that I finally meet your parents?"

Kim shocked, looked into Shego's jade colored eyes, "What did you do?" But rather then answer, Shego simply smiled and lifted the young cheerleader into her arms, kissing her once more before walking out of the shadowed hallway.

Sighing, Kim snuggled into the embrace and mumbled, "Fine be like that." After another playful smirk from Shego, Kim whispered, "Love you."

"I love you too Princess."


End file.
